


The Agreement

by ChaosKirin



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKirin/pseuds/ChaosKirin
Summary: Is Roger REALLY in love with his car? Is he?? Freddie doesn’t seem to think so.





	The Agreement

Freddie sensed something amiss when John grabbed him by the ear and dragged him from his room, then outside.

"Deaky, what the--"

But John placed a single finger on Freddie's own lips. "Shhhh. Shh. Quiet," he crooned, albeit with an annoyed lilt to his voice. "There's something you have to see."

So surprised was Freddie by this rather out-of-character gesture from the bass player that he immediately shut up. More than that, all thoughts completely flew from his mind, so he couldn't think of a single retort. Not even a mild rebuke in his own defense.

And so he allowed himself to be dragged along. By the ear. Before the sun had even completely risen over the horizon.

Before he'd even had his morning tea.

At the edge of the dirt path, John gave Freddie's ear a gentle tug, as if pulling back on a dog's leash. Perturbed, Freddie started in with "Well, I _never_," but John immediately shushed him again.

"Quiet. You'll scare him."

In the low light, Freddie squinted, trying to force his eyes to adjust. Expecting to find a deer or a fox or some other sort of interesting wildlife, Freddie felt quite let down when John pointed to Roger, leaning on the property's stone half-wall just outside the garden.

"Is he drunk?" Freddie tried.

John shook his head.

"Hungover, then?"

"No, Freddie." John arched his eyebrows, managing to roll his eyes back so far, the irises became nearly invisible. "There's a problem you need to solve. Get it done."

With that, John gave him a rough shove, turned around, and headed back for the farmhouse.

Well, fuck. Freddie supposed it would eventually have to come to this. With John being indifferent, and Brian caving yesterday, Freddie remained the last holdout. If they wanted a single, they'd have to compromise.

Still, Freddie wouldn't go down without an _actual compromise_.

His slippers--God bless the hard soles on them--sank into the early pre-dawn mud with a horrid _skwark skwarsh_. Curling his lip, he did his best to ignore the images of the absolute, total ruination of the pale blue velvet backstays, which would never come clean after such abuse. Friendship and camaraderie were more important than earthly possessions. Besides, after Bohemian Rhapsody hit number one, he'd have plenty of money to buy a new pair.

"Fancy meeting you out here, Rog," Freddie greeted, leaning on the wall next to the drummer. "Word is we have a problem that needs solving."

Roger scoffed. "It's _your_ problem."

"Quite. Tell me--honestly, if you will--do you truly think 'I'm in Love with my Car' is hit material? Tell me honest, Taylor. I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

Roger grunted.

In the ensuing silence, a rooster crowed.

"Well?" Freddie prompted.

"There's somethin' to it, Fred," Roger finally said. "I like it, okay? I just... want something for me. I want this for myself. Look, Brian's had a B-side, and I--"

"John hasn't."

"We both know John's gonna have that single," Roger sneered. "That soppy, fluffy love ditty."

"Mm-hm," Freddie mused. "'Doing Alright' was a B-side."

"Tim wrote that," Roger muttered. "Maybe this won't be a hit, Freddie. Okay? I admit that. We... We could do better. I know. Let me have this. Please."

"So it's ego," Freddie summarized.

Roger said nothing until the sun just glimmered over the hills in the distance. Then, "Yeah, I suppose."

"I'll let you have it on one condition," Freddie said.

"Just the one?" Roger asked. "Because I feel like I've jumped through hoops just to get an audience with your royal highness."

"Careful, Rog," Freddie tutted. "Or I'll rescind my offer."

After grumbling to himself for a bit, Roger said, "Fine. What's your condition?"

"You sing it at every concert, forever and ever, for the rest of time. As long as Queen is still touring, 'I'm in Love with my Car' is a permanent fixture in every concert. Even if you get tired of it. Even if you want to throw your kit off the stage in a Taylor-Rage. Even then. I want to know you're committed to this song."

"...What?"

Freddie turned around, leaning his back on the wall and crossing his arms. "'Bohemian Rhapsody' is my magnum opus. It's the best thing I've ever written. The best thing I'll ever write. And you want to put your car-fucking song on the B-side! _Are you committed?!_"

"It's not about--!" Roger snapped, then waved off the argument with a flick of his arm. "Fine! Yes. Deal. Every concert, forever and ever."

"Good. It's settled," Freddie said. "Now, let's go have some tea."

\---

Roger sighed, whispering a quiet _fuck you_ to his dearly departed friend.

Forty-five years later, and the conversation still played in his head every time he was on stage. He never thought Queen would last this long, truth be told. And yet he still honored his end of the bargain.

Every. Single. Time. A promise was a promise.

In the dark, Brian offered a sympathetic smile.

Then, for what must have been the ten thousandth time, he suffered through yet another performance of 'I'm in love with my Car.'

_Only for you, Freddie._


End file.
